


Reach for My Hand (and Hold It)

by Nameless_Knight



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edelgard's POV, F/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Knight/pseuds/Nameless_Knight
Summary: Edelgard reflects on the events that brought Byleth and her together.  MASSIVE SPOILERS For the Black Eagles' path and endgame, fair warning.





	Reach for My Hand (and Hold It)

“Kill her, kill the traitor!” The true face of the archbishop raved clear as day at the defiant emperor.

Her teacher stood, stone faced as usual. So unscruitible, even after she’d betrayed his trust so thoroughly. Like a mirror. 

Hubert should have finished the preparations by now. Was her teacher fast enough to end this before he arrived? Fast as he was when they first met? When he saved her from a bitter, ironic end? Or even faster still? She’d not claimed a single crest stone, Metodey was dead, and her body was no longer fit for fighting. 

She’d no qualms with her path. This was the only way. She locked that precious memory of him in her heart as she readied herself for whatever fate came.

The fate she never expected.

He took her hand, stared right into her eyes and nodded. “Professor…” she could not help herself, as the Black Eagles rallied around her. Moments ago they were at each other's throats and now… Only her teacher could do something so miraculous. Make her heart flutter like this.

All facade of the archbishop faded to the Immaculate One’s revelation. Hubert’s intervention saving them from a wretched fate (though part of her believed Byleth could have bested the dragon, then and there).

After everything they trusted her, even when she could not do the same back. She would not make that mistake again. Especially not with him. 

* * *

She was emperor. She was beyond reproach. She was a bastion of strength and purpose. This was right. No matter how hard it was. Byleth would return. She chose to trust in him as he chose to trust in her. It was just a matter of time before he was back.

Her cheeks were wet that night regardless.

* * *

The halls. The memories. Promises of five years ago. Each one came flooding back in a wave of nostalgia and melancholy. The scorch marks from the battle. Her teacher’s stand and the Immaculate One’s rage. If he hadn’t been there, hadn’t born so much of the fighting, taken the rage and saved them all, what path would have been made? This one was red-stained enough.

The Black Eagle Strike Force had reunited for their next push. The professor's lessons had kept them all going strong but just strong wasn’t enough. It tore at her as she relied more and more on Arundel’s faction. She would need them to take the bridge. And he would make demands and she would be a hypocrite. “Ends justify the means” wrapped around her like a warm blanket.

She stepped into the Goddess Tower, long ago where they met. The whimsy of an ancient promise floating through the air.

And noise drew attention and he was there.. Unchanged from five years. As cool and composed and vigilant as always. The blanket fell from her shoulders and her mask thrown aside. Relief at the sight, at him and his return. At her heart beating once more.

El hugged her teacher.

* * *

Someone to stand beside her as they trailed the crimson road. The one equal she could allow. Battle and battle, victory after victory, bodies as few between as anyone could muster.

An ax pointed at a man who suffered as she did. Who had no Byleth of his own to pull him back from the brink.

And then tears at a hero’s sacrifice. The emperor forgotten in grief for the one she loved.

The one she would never want to sacrifice. A silent prayer, all reason aside, the first faith she’d ever shown. Just this once may the Goddess be real.

And his heart beat.

El hugged her Byleth.

* * *

She had known it to be true first since first laid eyes on him. How easy it was to confide in him. Trusting him… making herself vulnerable no matter how slight it seemed. And he reached for her hand. 

“El…”

And held it.

_My teacher. _

_My Byleth. _


End file.
